


And the story goes like this

by herojulice



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, OOC, Probably ooc, can you blame me, i'm sorry you have to go through this, prokopinsky trash, some bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herojulice/pseuds/herojulice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Kavinsky’s body is one masterpiece made of bruises and ink. He is wild and angry and if you ever cross him, he will eat you alive ( or dead, he’s not very picky ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the story goes like this

**Author's Note:**

> My fancast for K is Ash Stymest who has tattoos all over his perfect body, but swallows on his neck and his hand are so, so beautiful they got me thinking. So I googled a little and found out that swallow can be symbols for eternal love (they mate for life), for loyalty, coming home and if the tattoo is on hand, it can mean power. So, I wrote whatever this is. Forgive me my grammer mistakes. And it probably sucks, it’s my first story and I’m not a good writer. But I would appreciate it if you say what you think about it. And it’s ooc, but I just want my smol children to be happy.

Joseph Kavinsky’s body is one masterpiece made of bruises and ink. He is wild and angry and if you ever cross him, he will eat you alive ( or dead, he’s not very picky ). Tattoos are part of him, like his limbs and skin are and they tell stories of fists against his jaw, hopelessness, abusive father and slut of a mother, but they also tell a story about loyalty and friendship, about home and love ( but he will never admit it, of course ). His favourite tattoos are swallows on his neck and his hand. It’s a secret he likes to share with one person only because he has an image to protect, after all.

And the story goes like this.                     

Kavinsky has swallow number  1 tattooed on his neck because it’s where Proko likes to kiss him the most ( among his lips, his cock, his thighs ). And okay, Proko loves to kiss K _everywhere_ , but neck is the obvious choice because he loves when Proko leaves marks there making him pant like a horny teenager he is. He loves the way Proko is possessive of him, how needy he is. Marks show people he has someone by his side and to him, it’s a reminder he is, you know, worthy of love. ( He doesn’t dwell on that thought very much or very often, but when he allows himself to think about love, _love,_ **love** he thinks about Proko’s smile, Proko’s eyes, Proko’s cock in his mouth, Proko, Proko, Proko.

 _Fucking Proko, turning me into a fucking sap, fucking asshole._ )

And the story goes like this.

Kavinsky has swallow number 2 tattooed on his hand because he is strong and powerful and he can punch you in the face so fucking hard you will see stars. Or that’s what he tells people who dare to ask him about his tattoos. What he doesn’t tell them is that Proko loves K’s hands. They’re rough and soft and so, so beautiful ( or so Proko says when he is so drunk he can’t remember his name, but can remember K’s lips on his and the way his hand would hold K’s like it’s the only thing keeping him afloat.) And yes, Proko likes every part of Kavinsky, thank you very much, but his hands are special because they make him calm and wild, make him cum with a roar. He loves to hold K’s hand while they’re sleeping, while they’re fucking or, in a rare situation, making love; he loves bruises on his neck, his lips, he loves when K’s in the mood to worship his body with those holy hands. ( He loves Kavinsky, **period.** )

K isn’t very fond of words, he’s more of an action man, so he gets swallows on his neck and his hand because he wants Proko to know that he matters, that he is loved. And if sometimes, when his guard is down and Proko’s asleep, he cuddles him ( he is a big spoon ) and whispers into his ear “моя Лястовица” (his soulmate, his bravery, his home ), well no one has to know.

                                                                                 


End file.
